Lillies and Vanilla: A collection
by Lady Saiorse of the Isle
Summary: Will love overcome all bounds or are our heros destined to never be? A collection of oneshots and songfics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys thanks so much for taking the chance to read my first ever Songfic!!!! Anyways this is dedicated to my favorite writers InuKiKei and Sueric also to Cerberus you will always be my Inuyasha. If you want to read a great story check out "Days of Gold" by InuKiKei, it's hilarious!!! Please Review guys, I will gladly except constructive criticism but no flames please I don't want to have to give up after the first try.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. However if someone were to find that darling puppy on eBay please let me know. Oh also I don't own "I Miss You" by Aaliyah….no sue. Arigato!!!!!

* * *

I could smell the salted tears even before they began to break through the dam of her eyes. I stood there wondering why this beautiful maiden was shedding these precious droplets. Her raven black hair damp with the gentle rain and the porcelain face marred by the blood of the limp silver haired body held closely against her breast. '_Was this my body that she's holding?'_ I wondered as I gazed at her. I wanted to be closer to her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright and desperately remove the offending tears that trailed down her face. An overwhelming sense of peace encompassed my body as the maiden turned her tear stained face towards me.

_"Kagome……Koi please don't ever forget me. I promise I will always be by your side my Angel" _I whispered as I knelt towards her, gently brushing my lips to hers.

_"Inuyasha….it's time to leave." _

The last and final memory that I had of this life was of her gentle smile, telling me that it was okay, before I ascended towards to heavens.

_Ho...  
Hey...ey...ey...ey...  
N-n-n-n-no, no_

That day I watched her bury my body under the boughs of Goshinboku with the Shikon no Tama. I watched the tears cascade down from her soft chocolate brown eyes as she sat there saying her goodbyes, Souta clinging to her for dear life. I hurt my heart knowing that I was the cause of that deep sorrow and I could do nothing. With the gentle breeze blowing her dark tresses she looked up towards my favorite branch. For a brief moment while our eyes met I saw that familiar sparkle.

_"Inuyasha….."_ she whispered.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

Each morning I gazed at her as she kissed the picture of us, wishing that my lips were really touching hers. I watched from the boughs of the Sacred Tree as she reclaimed her life, fighting against the pain and sorrow; each and every moment more precious to me then the last as I watched her grow up in front of me.

_Off to college, yes, you went away  
Straight from high school you up and left me  
We were close friends, also lovers  
Did everything for one another_

_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow_

Always a spectator never a participant was what I was in her life, but I didn't mind I was still a part of it. It was from these branches that looked upon her as her family celebrated her graduation from college. That sparkle that I fell in love with lit her eyes from within, however the pain still lingered. I stood by her side everyday as she sat at my grave talking to me, telling me everything that she was doing, with her knees drawn to her chest. I stood as a silent sentry listening to her every word, it was these moments that I cherished more then anything.

_Come back to me (To me)  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
'Cause it's_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Woo...ooh...ooh...)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

_'Happy Birthday….Kagome.'_ I thought once again occupying to branches of the Goshinboku, watching the party. She had flourished beyond anything anybody thought possible, had a successful career, and now she had a family to call her own. My heart retched as I played witness to the ceremony, but I knew my beautiful Angel was happy. That was also the year I was granted another soul to guide, Kagome's first born, Yukiko.

_Now I'm sittin' here thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy, I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care_

_And I wanna let you know that it's killin' me  
I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate,  
baby_

The days turned to years as I guided Yukiko and Kagome, watching as my two beautiful Angels grew with each change of the season. I laughed as Yukiko's first words came to pass and her first days of school slipped away. I wondered if she still remembered me, remembered the times that we shared all those long years ago. One day surprised me as I listened to an eleven year old Yukiko.

_'Mommy?' _

_'Yes Yukiko?'_

_'Can Inuyasha play with me?'_

My eyes met with the sad and tearful chocolate brown ones as they gazed up towards my favorite spot in the branches. I watched as she shook her head, her eyes never leaving mine.

_'Thank You, Inuyahsa'_

_Come back to me (To me)  
Can you feel me (Callin')  
Hear me callin' for you (For you)  
'Cause it's_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do, said I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Baby)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

The years turned to decades as the two women in my ghostly life grew to new heights. The color of her hair changed with the delicate hands of time to a soft gray highlighted by the strands of black. It broke my heart to watch the once taught skin be marred by age but never did the twinkle in the eyes of her youth fade.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do, I've been needing you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)_

_I miss you_

_I-I-I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I-I-I  
I miss you  
I-I-I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I-I-I_

_I can't (I) wait no (No more) more (No)  
Since you went away  
I don't really feel like talkin' (No)  
Don't wanna hear them bug me (No, no)  
Tell me do you understand me  
I can't do but be without you_

Watching my Angel all these years as her body turned frail against her wishes brought the salted weakness to my eyes threatening to overflow. It was in this year that I knelt beside her as she said her goodbye to my grave, asking that she rest next to me so that our souls be together always as it should have been. I knew that soon she would be with me and I could wrap my arms around her once again.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Now tell  
what I'm gonna)  
What am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Yeah)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Yeah, yeah), I wanna cry  
sometimes (Ooh...)_

_I miss you (Baby)_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you (Oh, no,  
no, no)  
So what am I gonna do, I've been needin' you, wantin'  
you (Whoa)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
(Hey...)  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes (Oh,  
no, baby)_

I stood over her as she slept peacefully, her gentle face showing no worries or fears. I held the frail hand as I brushed away the errant strands of graying hair from her visage, knowing that soon my Angel would return home. With one last kiss I placed her hand back in its place as her breathing became nonexistent, letting those that loved her say goodbye. For the last time I stepped into the light waiting for my Kagome to arrive from her eternal slumber.

_I miss you_

_It's been too long (Oh, yeah) and I'm lost without you  
So what am I gonna do (No, no) I've been needin' you,  
wantin' you (Baby)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes_

I smiled as I stepped out from the light to see her, my beautiful Angel, dressed in an ethereal white kimono with pink sakura blossoms and a lavender obi, her raven hair and chocolate brown eyes reminding me of our journeys so long ago. I wrapped her in my arms once again breathing in her scent of lilac, spring rain, and vanilla. Kami how I had waited for this moment as I ran a clawed hand through her soft tresses; as I did so she pulled back to stare into the depths of my eyes.

_'Inuyasha……where am I?'_

_'In Heaven……home, koi, you're home'_ and with that I surrendered my lips to hers as the soothing light took over us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Im a little sad that only a few of you have checked out my story so I've decided to change it a little. Now I'll be doing a collection of one shots and songfics. Please guys, I really hate to beg, but the reviews really help out alot!!! That being said I want to say a special thanks to sesshomarukagomeforever23 and kagomelookalike21 for being my first reviewers!!!! Story dedicated to my favorite puppy!!!

**Disclaimer: **I said it before and Ill say it again...I dont own Inuyasha. But Kami if I did I dont think I'd have time to write this!!!! Also this wonderfully dark song belongs to Enigma, download courtsey of Limewire.

* * *

I watched them from afar making sure to mask my scent so that he couldn't find me. Her soul collectors floated on the invisible winds. The anger grew white hot as I felt a surge in my powers, clenching my fists until the warmth seeped forth. He betrayed me, choosing that shell of a life over the warmth I possessed.

_I see love, i can see passion  
I feel danger, i feel obsession_

I would show that baka puppy that I was stronger then just his precious jewel detector, the heavens be damned at that moment. I'll make him regret twisting my soul with his imaginary feelings of love. Her face mocked me, as I stood there but a shadow of the fallen past in his amber orbs, rejoicing in claiming what was hers. How I wished the wind would carry her to combine with the sands of time.

_  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
Cause i hear a voice who says:  
I love you... i'll kill you...Loneliness, i feel loneliness in my room..._  
.

Her curse was my curse; just as she was doomed to watch him in my arms I was doomed to the same fate. Damn the cursed hands that pulled my strings, this time I would change it, I will not be the one to walk her path. I sat there on the cold earth feeling no warmth from it as I drew the blade from its sheath. I would make him see that I would rather die then watch him kiss the void that stood before him. Slowly, deliberately I pulled the blade across the fragile skin of my wrists savoring the warmth that began to flow.

_Look into the mirror of your soul  
Love and hate are one in all  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me_

I knew that he would smell the sweetness of my blood as it dripped to the blades of grass below, only he would be too late to save his precious jewel detector. Once again my eyes met with the coldness of hers, watching the smile play across her lips thinking that she had won.

'_No Kikyo'_, I thought as I opened the wound further. _'Even in death Inuyasha shall be mine. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth as you have done to me.'_ As the precious liquid flowed forth from my body, in that moment I felt no regrets or harbored ill feelings towards the man that held another in the arms that should be mine.

_  
You'll see the face who'll say:  
I love you... i'll kill you...  
But i'll love you foreverLoneliness, i feel loneliness in my room..._

She would love the man that captured my heart only to kill him in the end. A sense of loneliness and peace came over me as my last breath cascaded from my body. In that moment I realized that fate had changed its path no longer would I follow the cursed destiny of the clay and ash that stood before me, but I would be his protector from all her evils. I would follow him like an angel of darkness, never to let the hate and disappear over take me. I would cherish and welcome the day when the man that captured my heart returned to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi guys its me again, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. It means so much to me to get reviews, it shows you guys care and besides thats the only way I can improve is by your reviews. Enjoy!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters, that delicious honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Time stood still in those moments as the rain fell with a grace and nobility no one thought possible. She stood there as her tears mixed with rain marring her porcelain skin, the tresses of her black hair fixed to the nape of her neck. The tiniest droplets of water trailing down her skin bringing shudders of cold and an indiscernible hunger to her body.

It was in this moment that everything she had every hoped for was coming true, and with every fiber of her being she prayed to Kami that it would never end. The warmth of his embrace quenched the cold that began to permeate her body as Kagome held on for dear life, never to let go.

Tears refused to let up as they continued to trail a path down her face and mixing with the rain to soak her lover's haori. With a clawed hand he pulled her face so that looked into his, pools of molten amber and chocolate coalesced together. Gently, so as not to break the skin, he wiped away the salted tears with the pad of his thumb.

Their eyes delved into each others soul looking for a trace or any hint of rejection, upon seeing none he brought his lips to hers in the simplest yet most passionate of kisses. Afraid of falling she wrapped her hands in the soft cloth, as she melted ever so slightly into the lips of her hanyou.

The mounting passion as their lips continued gave the young priestess a warmth and comfort never before felt. Dizzy with delight and lack of air, Kagome pulled back to stare into the eyes of Inuyasha and bring her hand up to his face. In doing so Inuyasha let out the softest of moans as he began to nuzzle her hand affectionately, taking the other hand and wrapping it in his own.

Never had anything felt so perfect for the wayward souls. Once again Kagome pulled back to speak only to find herself lost in the orbs, not knowing if she would ever come back.

"Kagome……why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked in a soft and concerned way.

Kagome blinked when she heard the gentle tone in his voice, this time finding herself lost in his voice. She never wanted to come down from this euphoric state that she found herself in, riding the waves of the tumultuous sea of warmth and passion to carved its path like fire in her veins.

The air constricted in her lungs, her voice no longer functional from the bliss that surrounded her and her lover, so she did the only thing she knew to do when she couldn't speak; she began to tear up, the salted menace broke the bounds of her eyes only to be chased away by the hand of Inuyahsa.

"Oh Inuyasha……..I'm sorry." Kagome stepped out of the embrace to hang her head. She knew how much he hated to see her cry, how he hated to see anybody cry, but especially her.

"I'm just so happy." She sobbed.

Inuyasha walked towards her again taking her up in his embrace and warmth, her thin body shaking like a leaf. Kami how he enjoyed her embrace and her scent that poured over him, he had waited so longer to hold her, to tell her that he was sorry for being such a coward and to proud to tell her what he felt.

Even now he never wanted to let her go, to just hold her in his arms forever. All he wanted was for time to stand still so he could capture this moment in his mind, reliving everyday with his precious miko.

The memory of her lips from moments ago played in his mind like a broken record, the softness and tenderness of her lips against his, her smell as she came to new heights, her sweet honey taste, all of it memorized.

How he just wanted to take her and love her, show her how lucky he was that she would choose such a dirty half-breed like himself. With Kagome in his arms her felt that he could do anything, even overcome the stigmata of being a half-breed.

_'Half-breeds like you are never loved; they don't deserve the love of a human or demon. The will always be alone!!!!'_ The words rang in the back of his mind, screaming at him, yet still she stood there always at his side.

Love was what she gave him and with that he knew that he was special, her trust, friendship, love, and protection all given to him unconditionally. Breathing deeply he took in the lilies, vanilla, and gentle spring rain of her scent, using it as his own life force. Hands intertwined with hands, as stings of black and white melded together forming the perfect unison of beauty.

At that moment the two souls that stood melded together in the damp clearing shone brighter then rays of the sun and the purified Shikon no Kakara. Theirs was an unconditional love, transcending both time and space neither asking for anything in return.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked barley above a whisper, her tear stained face buried in the heat of the robe of the fire rat

"I-I…….I Love You."

Kami how she had waited so long to hear just these simple three little words from him, yet those three little words sent Kagome Higurashi into a never ending tailspin. A tailspin of raw, unadulterated emotions of every nature; fear, anger, love, sadness, happiness, emotions that she couldn't think of names for burned inside of her.

She breathed in his scent of pine needles, and fresh meadows, using the hypnotic scent as her life energy just as Inuyasha had. The feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath her swollen breasts, the calming sound of his constant heartbeat, all became ingrained in her mind and in her touch.

How many times did she lay there at night dreaming of him taking her into the boughs of the Sacred Tree, their tree, and just ravaging her body?

Too many sleepless nights spent thinking of the lean chest she felt through her hands as she traveled on his back. Just that memory alone brought a smile to her face, the feeling of holding onto him as they sailed on the invisible wind currents running through the forest.

With that slight smile stretching her full lips, she stood on her tiptoes and went in for the kill. A simple sweet kiss from her lips brought Inuyasha unexpected surprise, his body melting to hers.

"I Love You too, Inuyasha."

Kami how his lips were on fire at the smallest touch of hers, he wanted so much more from her but restrained himself not wanting to push his delicate Angel into anything. So instead he stood there in mute shock, slowly letting his body melt and confirm to hers. Again time seemed to stop for the star crossed lovers, as the answer came from her mouth.

_'She really does love me? I guess so or else she wouldn't have said it. Wow, she loves me.'_ He thought as he touched his lips, feeling the lingering burn.

Inuyahsa felt he was everything at that moment, suddenly succumbing to an insatiable urge to start doing cartwheels across the clearing. Kagome began to giggle, as she was reminded of the circus performers, watching her hanyou do the cartwheels. As her small giggles reached his sensitive ears, the thought of fine glass came to his mind.

So melodic was her laugh he thought of how easily it could brake and shatter,as he watched her the silver haired hanyou stood vowing to never let any ill will befall her. He would give his life to save his Angel's, standing in the way of anything that had the nerve to go after his woman.

_'Oh kami I sound that damn wolf. Hehe but she is….'_

"Inuyasha……" Kagome started, breaking him from his thoughts

She watched him doing the cartwheels, when the giggles broke forth. Kagome had tried so hard to hold them bake, but to no avail. Standing there she looked up to see that he had stopped only to watching her with a determined expression. Gazing back at him she had never felt more safe and more right about anything in her life, spurring her on to ask the question that burned inside her.

'_Please, I don't want him to ever leave me.' _she silently prayed.

"Inuyahsa…..will you promise me that you wont ever leave me?"

He stood there, arms crossed in their customary fashion, watching as she dropped her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Inuyasha wondered if the she feared the answer, thinking he would say no, worried that he would turn tail and go to Kikyo. He would do nothing of the sort to the woman that was before him, Kikyo was dead to him but a simple shell of the life she had before.

Here stood the love of his life, his eternal soul mate which the hands of fate had picked for him, and nothing nor anybody was going to take that away. He walked closer towards her, reaching her small frame in two bounds, picking up her head so that he could gaze into her eyes when he reached her.

Upon looking into the eyes he saw something that wanted to make him cry, below the bright twinkle stood immense fear, pain, and sadness, emotions he wanted erase from her angelic face. Over time he would make sure that those emotions never reached the surface, never would he let her endure the hardships he had too.

"Kagome as long as I live I promise you that I wont ever leave you. Never will you have to worry or be scared. I'll protect you for as long we both live and even in death I will never leave you. This is my vow and promise to you. Please Kagome be my mate and wife, I want to always be with you." And with that said Inuyasha did something very unlike himself, her got on one knee before her.

She watched with fresh tears brimming at her eyes, blurring her vision. Kagome had never felt so happy, so much like a giddy school girl, that she had again found herself at a lose for words.

All she could do was get down on the ground and wrap her arms around the neck of the hanyou, shacking her head vigorously as she did so.

"Yes, Inuyasha. My answer is yes." She said smiling her sweet smile once again.

And with that both hanyou and miko embraced each other, destiny's hand finally playing out to their hopes. As the spring rain ended and the clouds parted, the two were left to bask in the setting sun, both succumbing to building passion of their hearts as their lips met in a kiss that caused the fiery sun to blush.


End file.
